


Driven to the Edge of Passion (Why Did I Fall in Love With You?)

by aeries_amethyst



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than friends but not quite lovers. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. It was just supposed to be a "no strings attached" relationship. </p><p>When did the lines between lust and love start getting blurred? Now with all these feelings being thrown into the mix and so many misunderstandings, will this bring them closer together or push them further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Flashing lights, loud techno music that got your blood pumping, sexy exotic dancers, a cool modern setting and enough liquor to send you into a drunken stupor so intense that you'd get sent to the hospital and back a hundred times over. The scent of sex, sweat, smoke and alcohol hung in the air. The place was alive and crawling with excitement. This place made him come alive. This place made him feel alive. This was his haven, his escape from the world. He loved every waking moment of it.

The "Black Dragon", as the club was called, was packed to the brim with countless sweaty writhing bodies that moved in unison with the booming music. It was a typical weekend, the party goers slinking in and out of the large red velvet doors and into one of the most popular and exclusive clubs in all of South Korea. Things like status, titles, money or power were meaningless here. They were unnecessary burdens - weights that needed to be tossed away. He could be completely free and reckless here and no one would care - and that is exactly why he loved it here. This was his perfect getaway. A place where he could be just another unknown in a world devoted purely to different sensations. Here he didn't have to think, just feel - feel the world around him pulse with energy and excitement. Here he could taste. He could hear. He could see.

He wanted to get lost in the rapture. He wanted to lose control - to free himself from his confines - to be himself.

Here he was neither Kim Jaejoong nor Hero. Here, he was just another soul getting caught up in the rhythm of the club. The DJ was the magician and they were caught under his spell.

His wine red hair, cut in a short sleek trendy style, shone a deep violet under the bright electric blue lights. Dressed to perfection in a low cut black and white striped cotton "V" neck shirt lined with buttons at the front and exposed his pale broad muscular chest, snug dark denim jeans (with silver chains hanging off the side) that sucked on to his toned thighs and midnight blue leather boots to give his look a little edge. He looked sinfully delicious and knew it. He knew how much anybody who was anybody would want to take him for the night. He was just that tempting. So why should be selfish and hold himself back from all those who wanted a taste of him? It would be so unfair to restrain himself, so he let them come to him, like moths to a flame.

He was sandwiched between two sweat-slicked bodies on the dance floor, their hands roaming up and down his toned body as he grinded against them shamelessly. Was it a girl and a guy? On second thought, maybe it was two girls or even two guys? Well, it didn't matter to him too much. He was in his zone right now. The beat was pounding in his eardrums. There was a haze in his mind and there was a silent kind of buzz in his ears, his thoughts were an incoherent mess, but that was what drinking too much did to you. He felt free and unrestrained, even if he was completely aware of all the lustful eyes upon him.

He was proudly marking his territory - until two strong muscular hands tugged him from his sweaty embrace and off the dance floor. His partners were disheartened at his absence, but they soon sauntered off to find their next target. He pouted at there departure, but he didn't think too much about it because there will always be others.

Not feeling put off in the least, he settled his long arms around the neck of his "captor" and continued to sway to the beat. The scent of sandalwood, jade with a hint of fresh mint graced his senses. He knew this scent all too well and god did he love it, but not more than the person wearing it. He raised his head to nuzzle his face into the nape of his captor's neck to breathe in more of his addictive scent.

"Come on Joongie, time to go," came the familiar husky voice of the leader, an amused but tired look etched into his face. Jaejoong hummed in response but said nothing, choosing to slide his hands down up and down his back and continue to revel in his unique scent. He wasn't anywhere near ready as of yet. He had his own agenda up his sleeve for tonight. In his opinion, his night had barely even started.

"Dance with me, Yunnie," he purred into his ear, before teasingly tracing the lobe with his tongue. A shiver ran down the taller man's spine as he tried to pull away, but alas, Jae had an iron grip. He knew that Jaejoong got quite, affectionate when he was drunk, but he hadn't foreseen that. Neither did he predict that the older man would start nibbling on his ear in a way that felt oh so good. He had to bite back the groan that nearly escaped his lips.

Why were they still dancing? They should be leaving now. 

Jaejoong was obviously drunk, so why couldn't he will his arms to let go of his small waist? The beautiful man in his arms was truly magnetic, he couldn't distance himself from him.

For just the standard duty of "chauffeur to the drunk and delusional" (aka Jaejoong), he wasn't dressed too plainly; donning an olive green long sleeved dress shirt with a golden hawk on the left breast, fitted faded denim jeans and steel gray converse high tops. Just because he was hauling Jae's ass back home didn't mean that he wanted to go around looking like a hobo. He had way more dignity than that.

As the responsible one and the leader, somehow he ended up with babysitting duty whenever his members attempted to go out partying, clubbing or just drinking in a bar. Jaejoong, was always the most difficult one for different reasons.

The longer they spent on the dance floor was the longer he wanted to hold the lead singer in his arms and the longer it would take for them to get home...And he would not waste any more time here, even as inviting as the thought was. They needed to leave now before they ended up doing something that they'd both regret. Yunho could not risk the chance of giving into Jaejoong in such a place like this. He would not be the one to take advantage of an obviously drunk man and his best friend.

He disentangled himself from the shorter man and pulled him along by the hand, keeping him at an arm's length. Jaejoong pouted at the loss of heat but followed his leader along silently. He watched Yunho silently through his long dark eyelashes, admiring his backside with a satisfied smirk. He looked just as good from the back as he did from the front.  
Once they reached the outside, the cool crisp night air was a fresh awakening from the heavy atmosphere inside the confines of the club. Yunho stretched languidly, letting go of Jaejoong's hand to raise his arms above his head. Fresh air was always good. Out of the corner of his eye, the shorter brunette watched his every move carefully with lustful eyes, noting the way each and muscle in his body rippled. Just imagining the sexy, underlying strength buried deep within. 

He wanted a taste of it. He wanted to tap into Yunho's wild side and unleash his inner beast. 

Yunho had so much potential to be sexy and so much pent up emotions, but he usually saved that for the stage. Jaejoong wouldn't have that, he wanted to see all of him completely undone and before his eyes. He wanted to feel every inch of skin beneath his fingertips - to taste and lick every part of him - to kiss his plump full lips - to hear every moan, scream, groan, gasp, sigh - every single sound that he could make - to see his face when they fucked, when he came, when he was caught up in ecstasy, when he basked in the afterglow of their sex and when he finally slept from the exhaustion of a good romp. 

He wanted all of it. 

He wanted all of Yunho.

He wanted everything he had to offer.

Sure, the lead singer may have been drunk as hell and thus his judgement was definitely out of whack (along with his bodily functions), but that didn't stop him from realizing what he wanted. If any, it made him all the more determined to get what he wanted. He would not be differed from his goal. Alcohol had such a fascinating effect on people.

Licking his lips slowly, he advanced on the unsuspecting man and pushed him into a nearby alley. Yunho was taken completely off-guard. Just what had gotten into him all of a sudden? The air was knocked out of him as soon as his back hit the wall with a thud and the smaller man advanced on him. Yunho gulped when he was boxed in by the lead singer's arms. He was at a complete loss as for what to do.

"What are you doing, Jae?" he asked quietly, watching him carefully, trying to gauge his next move. A drunk Jaejoong was always unpredictable and that was never a good thing and neither was his lack of response. Sure, he never really got aggressive, but he wouldn't put any kind of behaviour past him at this moment.

Yunho peered at Jaejoong curiously. His chocolate almond shaped eyes met Jaejoong's gray doe shaped eyes. His eyes were clouded over with so much emotions, but the only one that he even bothered to notice was the pure unadulterated lust brimming within his orbs. He licked his lips nervously, his mouth suddenly feeling parched. Why was he so anxious? He couldn't tell if he wanted to turn his tail and run or stay and wait in anticipation for what happened next.

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes as if he was studying him and tilted his head slightly so that his face was mere inches away. His breath ghosted over his tanned face. He then stepped forward and drew their bodies so close together that there was barely even an inch between them. He then tipped on his toes to get an even better angle. Yunho's breathing hitched and he gulped audibly, Jaejoong smirked at his hesitation. Yunho was so adorable when he was nervous, almost like a little mouse. In this case, Jaejoong was a cat on the prowl looking for his next unsuspecting victim - and here Yunho was the perfect victim.

"I. Want. You." he breathed against his lips huskily, the scent of his alcohol tainted breath intoxicating the leader and putting him under the lead singer's spell. His lips, a rosy pink and set in a sly pout, begging to be kissed. His silky hair that smelt of wild berries, brushing against his cheeks. His warm lithe body was pressed against his so snugly, arms now wrapped around his neck and his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. He could breathe in his cologne, a faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon. How was he supposed to resist him now?

Jaejoong was tempting him and he was almost too powerless to resist. He was tempted so much that he wanted to just throw him against the wall and fuck him then and there. But, could he really take advantage of his best friend in his drunken state? Would he be able to live it down? Would Jaejoong ever forgive him if he did, even if he wanted him now as well? 

He had to make the right choice, the mature decision.

"Look, Joongie I - " his reply was muffled when Jaejoong pulled his head towards his face and crashed their lips together. He swallowed the leader's cries of protest and plunged his tongue into Yunho's now open mouth to explore his moist cavern.

Kissing Yunho wasn't new territory for Jaejoong. They've shared the occasional pecks on the cheek or those random playful smooches, but this was a whole new ball game. This was the kind of passionate hot and steamy make out session that only led to one thing.

Yunho's self control was slipping ever so quickly, and Jaejoong was going to use that to his advantage. He rubbed his ever hardening groin against Yunho's and threaded his long fingers through the taller man's short dark locks. It was then that Yunho's restraint completely snapped and he turned and slammed Jaejoong against the wall and dominated their kiss completely. He pinned his arms above his head and spread his legs apart so he could bury himself between them. He slid his body against his tinier frame and revelled in the electric friction between them. He threw caution to the wind. He could care less right now. He wanted to be inside Jaejoong, fucking his brains out now.

Jaejoong was horny and almost desperate in his actions, Yunho was such a tempting prospect that he would love to use this opportunity to explore. The ache between his legs was growing more and more with every passing second. He needed release and Yunho was more than willing to help him fulfil that need. So what if they were in a public place?  
He nibbled on Yunho's lip and in return, he raised his leg to press his knee against his groin and Jaejoong groaned, grinding his erection against it. Yunho grabbed his ass and kneaded his butt cheeks, Jaejoong mewled against his lips, wrapping his legs around Yunho's hips.

When they finally parted for air, their eyes were dark, faces flushed and lips bruised, but honestly, they had never felt any better. Yunho lowered his head to lick a trail along Jaejoong's pale neck and he shivered in response, making Yunho smirk. 

"Let's go," he growled out impatiently, dragging the slender man to the car in a haze of groping and moaning, "We'll finish this at home,"

Honestly, Jaejoong couldn't really remember how the rest of the night went, everything that happened afterwards was a blur, but he did not regret one second of it. What happened between them would never be a mistake in his eyes. 

He knew for a fact that it was a night of passion, pleasure - a wave of friction caused by skin on skin - and definitely the start of something new and unrestrained between them...


	2. Chapter 1

 

_Good. So fucking unbelievably good._

  
_His body was tingling with with excitement and ecstasy as large calloused hands roamed his pale toned torso and squeezed his buttocks, urging him on._

_Yes! Faster - Harder - More, more - He wanted more. He wanted all of it._

  
_He could feel the intense burning pressure within him build up as the tanned muscular man beneath him thrust into him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate over and over and over again with an accuracy like no other. Burying himself to the hilt before pulling out and plunging himself within him once more, striking his spot relentlessly each time as he bounced in his lap. The slick sensation of sweat soaked skin against skin and the heavy scent of their sex in the air as their bodies moulded together. The grip stroking his own cock was firm but steady, tugging him along to his release._

  
_The breathy groans and moans of their fucking reverberating off of the walls in the small room, the slap of skin against skin and the creaking of the bedsprings – erotic music that for their ears only and that only they could make. He was close, so very close – He could feel it. He bit his pouty pink lips to hold back a wanton moan. The thrusts got frantic - faster - wilder - harder. Blunt nails dug deeper into his tapered hips and a growl escaped the man’s plump lips before he emptied his hot white seed within him, filling him to the core. That was all the incentive he needed to trigger his own release as streams of white erupted from his member and coated the area between their bodies, a low throaty moan was ripped from his mouth as he rode off the rest of his orgasm with his vision fading to white…_

  
**"Saranghae,"**

  
**_"Saranghae,"_**

  
...I love you...

 

 

 

 

 

He awoke with a sudden jolt, his doe-shaped dark eyes snapping open and his body trembling as he sat up straight in his bed - his posture rigid. His breath came out in short uneven pants. His wine red hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. His dark eyes were glazed over and his lips jutted out in a pout. His naked torso glistened with perspiration as his pale toned chest heaved up and down erratically. His mind was buzzing with a flurry of incoherent thoughts and wild emotions. His heart was thumping rapidly in his rib cage. He needed to calm down - to catch his breath. He needed to fully wake up from that fantasy, once and for all.

  
His body was still tingling from the after effects of his self-induced orgasm. His legs were shaking beneath his silken black sheets that pooled around his hips. He dropped his weary head, shifting his gaze below to inspect his lap. He could feel the sticky wetness staining his midnight blue boxers and clinging to his milky white thighs. Yet his cock was not even limp, he was still half hard and not even satisfied.

  
Damn it all to hell. That was the fifth pair of boxers he soiled this week, and what was worse was that this was his favourite pair. He was so pathetic - so desperate - so needy. The realization made him sick to his stomach.

  
He let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back on to his silken bed, raising a shaky hand to rake through his tangled damp hair. It happened again, and it was happening too often. He had jerked off to yet another dirty - yet oh so vivid - wet dream of Yunho fucking him senseless. However, truth be told, the dreams merely  _paled_  in comparison to the real thing. His imagination had absolutely nothing on what it really felt like to have the tanned leader bending him over and pounding into him from behind. Fuck, just the thought was getting him harder once more, his boxers becoming too tight around his manhood.

  
He needed to learn how to start controlling his urges. He was getting way too desperate now. He had to keep his emotions in check. He had no time to fantasize about any of that now…It was getting unhealthy - unbearable.

  
His gaze shifted to his white ceiling as he absent-mindedly counted the number of cracks until he felt himself become gradually calmer and more relaxed. He needed to get his mind focused and his body cleaned up before someone  _just happened_  to walk in and see him in this embarrassing state. He did not need _Chunface, Lord Voldamin, Duckbutt_ or even – heaven forbid it - their  _dear leader-shii_ , barging in to gape at his ‘condition’ and shoot him disapproving or mocking looks, hell...They might even take pity on him and give him tips. Besides, like he noted before…It wouldn’t be the first time, so he definitely did not need a repeat. He could only take so much embarrassment in his lifetime and yet no more.

  
He titled his head to the side to glance momentarily at the digital clock sitting atop his bedside table. The bright red numbers glared at him in the darkness of his room. It was 5: 04 a.m. - just about time to wake up anyways. So what if he had an hour or two to spare? He was better off getting an early start to his day. That meant more time to get his act together. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and wobbled to an upright position, gripping on to the table for support.

  
He craned his arms above his head and stretched languidly, loosening out the knots in his back before he attempted to do any more movement. He then sauntered over to his drawer to pull out a fresh pair of plaid boxers, an ash gray cotton tee and some white ankle socks; he then ambled outside his room in search for the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

  
Hopefully the water would also erase the memory of those haunting three words that would destroy  _everything_  that he had worked so hard for. He wouldn't take the chance to risk it all now. He needed to lock away a his thoughts and emotions - He was only allowed to feel.

  
Besides, the mere idea of  _love_  was preposterous - they weren't ever supposed to fall in love - even if his heart beat accelerated at the thought and his chest constricted painfully. He willed away the fluttering sensation in his abdomen and shook his head to clear these confusing emotions. He couldn't let his thoughts get the best of him.

  
Just what exactly was he feeling right now?

 

  
  


 

 

 

The scent of hot freshly brewed black coffee wafted through the air as he poured it into his large red mug. The steam tickled his nostrils as he sipped the beverage slowly, savouring the strong bitter taste and exhaling a content sigh. He loved his coffee black and undiluted - no sugar and no cream to taint its rich bitter flavour. He needed his coffee in the mornings to really get him into the zone or else he'd end up like a mindless zombie for at least three or so hours until he actually got enough energy to do something productive - and he couldn't have that with the extremely busy schedule that they had now. In the early mornings and also those long endless nights, caffeine was his best friend and saviour. It was probably the one thing in life that would never fail him...

  
He was so enraptured in his caffeine induced haze that he barely noticed the steady pitter patter of approaching footsteps - then again, it's not like he would have cared that much anyways.

  
"Well, you're up early, princess," came the amused baritone that he knew so well, better than himself actually - his one and only _soul mate_ – with his long ebony black hair, wide forehead, pale skin, dark (almost black) almond shaped eyes, Adam’s apple, straight nose, full luscious lips and aristocratic features, he made quite the handsome specimen. Then again, all the men in their apartment were handsome and drop dead gorgeous,  _some more than others…_

  
However, Jaejoong barely spared the younger composer a glance, and rolled his eyes at his uncalled for entrance and continued to sip his coffee, unperturbed by his presence, "Good morning to you too, Chun," he murmured warmly, just to be courteous.

For someone who either slept like a rock or didn't sleep at all, he was up rather early as well. Yoochun was usually the last person to stroll out of his room in the mornings - next to Changmin who was  **not**  a morning person in the least. Now what was the greasy playboy’s excuse for managing to drag his ass out of bed? Raising a delicate eyebrow at his sudden appearance, the auburn haired beauty shot the plump lipped brunette a suspicious glance, roving over his plain white tee and plaid boxer shorts attire clad self.

  
"What the hell possessed you to wake up so early?" he asked snootily, feeling suddenly wary but thankful nonetheless that it was Yoochun and not one of the other members. He didn't feel like playing nice until  **after**  he had his full.

  
The brunette chuckled at his snippy mood and shot him a cocky grin before sauntered over to pour himself a cup of coffee and  _gracefully_  plopping himself in the nearest seat available. Well someone was obviously in a good mood this morning, unlike a certain moody pretty man who was gripping on to his coffee mug as if his life depended on it.

  
The cheerful musician hummed a short tune to himself before finally answering, "I could ask you the same question, but of course you wouldn't want to answer now would you?" he replied airily and suavely crossed one toned thigh over the other. Jaejoong snorted at him from over his mug and rolled his eyes once more, choosing to ignore his question and finish his coffee once and for all. He was not into trying to decipher Yoochun’s sudden  _happy as a lark_  mindset.

  
Instead of drinking his piping hot coffee, the younger singer decided to take his time to study his other half carefully - immediately sensing that something was amiss. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Judging from how quiet Jaejoong was, his slumped over posture and how he avoided the other's eyes; he could definitely tell that something was on his mind. Yoochun may be lazy, but he was not oblivious.

They were both random 4D weirdoes and soul mates. Therefore, he knew Jaejoong's moods and perks like the back of his hand, and given the not so recent turn of events...There was only one reason why he could be up so early...

  
"I'm guessing you had a rather _eventful_ dream last night," he stated smoothly with a broad lecherous grin. Maybe he should consider being a psychologist in the near future…

  
Jaejoong took one wrong gulp too many, as the hot liquid went down the wrong pipe and he promptly choked on his coffee, and ended up having it scorch his throat. Instead of taking pity on the heaving and coughing auburn haired beauty and helping him out like a  _good best friend and soul mate_ , Yoochun cackled like a hyena at his predicament, finding immense amusement in his reaction. He was enjoying this way too much…Maybe he really was sadistic? Soul mates were supposed to be able to feel each other's pain, not rejoice over it.

  
"What the fucking hell, Yoochun?!!" he screeched hoarsely, as he finally got his coughing under control and whipped around to send the long haired brunette a fiery glare. Jaejoong was not amused in the least, but Yoochun seemed to find something totally hilarious about his misfortune. His face was tinted a rosy red, but whether it was as a result of his statement or him choking, he wasn’t exactly sure – but he decided against thinking about it any further.

  
"Don't try and act so scandalized, Jae," he stated bluntly, snorting at his unnecessarily defensive behavior. He was so easy to read sometimes that it was ridiculous, plus he had yet to even deny his claim - therefore proving just how intuitive he was. The doe-eyed man pouted at him darkly and turned his head away from his annoying smirking face. Damn him and his greasy perceptive ass to hell. Why couldn't he be as clueless as Junsu or as flippant as Changmin?

  
"How the hell did you ever manage to come to that conclusion? Was I too obvious or something?" he muttered to himself under his breath, but he was heard nonetheless.

  
"Call it a soul mate's intuition...or you just being really  _really_  loud when you jerk off," he clarified offhandedly with a careless shrug, finally pouring his efforts into drinking his now cold coffee and stuck his tongue out at the unappetizing taste. Talk about extremely bad timing and completely uncalled for statements. Why was his soul mate such a damn pervert...and so annoying?

  
"I wonder how well your hand does compared to his  _dick_  up your ass?" he wondered aloud, as if he was merely asking about the weather, his facial expression innocent and unassuming - a total 180 from what he was actually saying. Him and his contradicting 4D personality, no wonder he was the second most erratic member in the household.

  
His cheeks flushed red at his words and he scowled at him for allowing him to look so frazzled and off his rocker. He did not hesitate to flip the other off to show just how pissed he was. Yoochun  _'tsked'_  at his typical behavior and proceeded sip his coffee daintily, not perturbed by the icy glares being directed at him in the slightest. It was about time that he came clean about why he was really up and about.

  
"You know...All joking aside," began the greasy man with a bit of hesitation in his tone, his eyes mirroring his conflicted emotions, he took a deep breath and spoke in a clipped tone, "I still don't approve of this situation. It's not wise, and it's going to end up getting really messy and emotional, if it doesn’t already destroy your steadily straining relationship with him," His expression was grave, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth grimly set into a straight line. He was dead serious about his words and his stern gaze pierced through all of Jaejoong's defenses, seeping into his soul and viewing his fragile state. The pretty man couldn't bear to look into his eyes anymore and turned away quickly, as if burnt. He couldn't let his words affect him so much, that would only show his true weakness - he would not let himself become that vulnerable.

  
"It's no strings attached. As soon as it starts getting too complicated then we just cut the deal off. Simple," he replied in a clipped voice with a careless shrug, hoping that his tone didn't belie the inner turmoil he was experiencing. However, he knew that he could never fool his soul mate...

  
"Jaejoong...I - I know you  _think_  you know what you're doing, but you can't live in denial forever," he mumbled gruffly, his gaze hardening and his resolve increasing, but the red-head would have none of this so called  _therapy session_...He wasn't a baby that needed to be told what to do...Nor some patient in a mental hospital...

  
"I'm going to be  **fine** , Yoochun," he seethed at the man, his eyes narrowing into slits, he was peeved. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially out in the open like this, where any of the other members could just  _happen_  to drop by. The more was  **not**  the merrier in this case.

  
"I just don't want you to see you getting  **hurt** ," the brunette growled at him, fed up with his flippant attitude. He was only trying to look out for his best interests and yet he was just brushing him off as if it didn't even matter. Jaejoong snapped his head around to stare at the unamused composer. Their gazes locked for only a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity - their said all that needed to be said. The auburn haired beauty glanced away with a sigh, he focused his attention on his now empty mug, his gaze softening and his mood quelling quickly. He really couldn't be mad at Yoochun - He had a point after all...

  
"...I know...but I still don't want to hear any of it from you or  _anybody_  right now," he said softly, his voice already sounding so exhausted and resigned. His mood had now plummeted and he didn't want to start an argument. This topic was so sensitive that it gave him both headache and heartache. The composer sighed in resignation and shook his head solemnly at him. There was nothing more to say - there wasn't enough to say either. The conversation was officially over and now all that remained was a tense awkward silence between them.

  
This definitely put a damper on his morning and now his coffee was done. He felt tired, frustrated and vulnerable, just after a mere ten minute conversation. He was spent both mentally and physically. He exhaled loudly through his nose and dropped his head on to the table with an audible bang. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough, he would pass out and forget this even happened - but with Yoochun being, well...Yoochun, he was never going to live this down or take this matter lightly.

  
Changmin spied the two brooding men sitting at the table quietly, their mugs left forgotten in front of them.

  
Lost in their own thoughts, they barely registered the tall slender maknae with his short unkempt charcoal black hair and round mismatched eyes sauntering towards them, a mischievous smirk planted firmly on his lips.

  
"Seriously hyung, can't you keep it in your pants and not in your hand?" he deadpanned mockingly, his smirk broadening and his mismatched gaze crinkling into crescent moons. His taunting words shattered the tension in the air and alerted the two of his presence. Yoochun stared at the maknae blankly, not sure what to say to his question since it wasn't directed at him, whilst Jaejoong gaped at his bluntness and cocky attitude. Why was he so fucking tactless?

  
The red-haired beauty threatened the snarky maknae to 'fuck off and get lost', but he only stuck his tongue out at him and walked away cackling, choosing to stick his head in the refrigerator for any source of food. Jaejoong groaned and buried his face within his hands in embarrassment. Well so much for him getting up early to avoid any kind of awkward confrontations...

  
"Hey, what's so funny?" chirped their overly cheerful resident dolphin, "Did Jaejoong have another nightmare or something?"

  
Yoochun and Changmin immediately lowered all their restraints and burst out guffawing at Junsu's all too true conclusion. Leave it to Junsu to change the atmosphere in any room with his obliviousness - he was so close to the truth yet so far away. He totally deserved some props for that as Changmin and Yoochun high fived each other.

  
Jaejoong prayed to the heavens that someone would jut end his misery and kill him now...or better yet, kill Changmin, Yoochun and Junsu...Ok, maybe not Junsu, he was way too adorable to want to kill...And he supposed that Yoochun could stay as well because he couldn't really survive without his soul mate anyways. In conclusion, Changmin needed to dispose of himself somewhere - preferably off a very steep cliff - and save him all the trouble of -

  
A loud yawn disrupted him from his reverie and alerted his attention to the final addition to their impromptu morning gathering.

  
Lightly ruffled lengthy chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, full plump lips with a tiny mole above his top lip, half lidded almond-shaped eyes, his toned and muscular body shown off by his lack of clothing - only a pair of low riding firetruck red boxers - a defined jaw and a small endearing face. This was as close to perfection that anyone could ever get in his eyes.

  
"Good morning," he mumbled, his voice still husky from sleep and stifling another yawn with the back of his hand, raising his head to glance at each of them as they returned chorusses of 'good morning'. The atmosphere went from tense to expectant in just five seconds.

  
He didn't even realize that his throat had gone dry until he found himself licking his lips unconsciously as he raked his eyes over the sight of their half naked leader. He was sorely mistaken if he thought his  _minuscule_  reaction went unnoticed by Yunho, because his dark sleepy eyes immediately zoned in on his location, and drifted from his pink pouty lips to his wide doe-shaped eyes - his eyes no longer emitting a hazy tired aura but something so intense and powerful...

  
The power of his gaze was magnetic, as the doe eyed beauty couldn't force himself to look away from his dark almond shaped eyes. His soulful eyes never left his face - his expression was unreadable and guarded. The lead singer was at a loss for words as his breathing hitched and any coherent thought he had quickly evaporated from his mind as he found himself becoming entangled in Yunho's bewitching gaze.

  
However, as temporary as all spells are, their  _moment_  ended as quickly as it started. The leader sent him a flirtatious wink and smirked at him before grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, turning on his heel and walking away. As soon as he left all attention was focused on the oldest once more - their looks ranging from curious, to amused to conflicted.

  
He couldn't even begin to fathom what the hell just happened between them just now, but all he knew was that his heart was beating so fast that he swore it would burst out of his chest and explode at any given moment.

  
"So you're not only fucking, but now you're eye-fucking as well?" inquired the inquisitive maknae with a devious glint in his eyes. The pouty lipped ulzzang glowered at him and growled under his breath. Yoochun slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation and Junsu watched the interaction intently whilst munching on his toast. If Changmin thought that Jaejoong was just gonna let this slide then he was sorely mistaken...

  
Fed up with his constant innuendos and merciless jabs at his current  _situation_  - Jaejoong immediately reminded him of their  _soul fighter_  relationship by delivering a swift kick to his shin without hesitation - that successfully shut his snarky little mouth up.

 

  
  


 

 

 

He was exhausted - So very, very exhausted. It felt like such a hassle to even take a breath, much less blink. His lungs were screaming for more oxygen and his limbs aching from overuse.

  
Their day was so unbelievably hectic that everything seemed to happen for only a second before they were whisked off to another location for another  **important**  event. They had been to the recording studio to lay down the finishing touches to their upcoming album, to the salon to get their new edgy hairstyles, to their personal designer to get fitted for the clothes for their new concept, to the radio station to do a interview for their new album, to a charity event for orphaned and disabled children and to so many other places that he could barely even remember what happened the rest of the day or if they even had time to eat yet.

  
Rehearsals were brutal. They had to perfect this dance routine before they flew back to Japan to jump start their follow up promotions. The choreography was difficult by itself, but to be able to execute it whilst being in sync with the other members was looking damn near impossible at this point in time. They've been dancing like this for hours.

  
His body ached in so many different places and he was soaked from head to toe with sweat. He was so fucking tired. Not even his caffeine high from earlier could help his case - he was already bloated from energy drinks.

  
After fifteen tortuous more minutes of practice, the choreographer finally declared their rehearsal over and done with for the day. They could continue where they left off tomorrow. All of them gave grunts of approval and collapsed on to the hard wooden floors, physically spent, out of breath and sweaty. The only thing that the auburn haired man wanted to hear right now was the sound of a shower and the feeling of the water droplets pelting against his body and washing away the stench of a long, burdensome day. He clambered to his feet and stretched his limbs - his face morphed into a scowl at the way his clothes stuck to his skin - the icky feeling of wet sticky fabric on his body made him uncomfortable. Now he knew it was time to get out of his clothes and changed into something fresh and clean.

Grabbing his gear quickly, he exited the studio, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. He was completely unaware of the heady lustful stare following his every move as he pushed open the doors and made his way to the empty bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

The splash of cool water against his face was exhilarating and refreshing, washing away the sweat and oil that clung to his face as the water trickled down the sides of his face.

  
He cupped his hands under the pipe to scoop enough water into his hands to wet his auburn locks. He slicked back his red hair and exhaled through his mouth. Now all he needed to do was to take a quick shower and then feast on some takeout when they got back to the dorms because there was no way that he was about to cook anything when it was this late. He gathered his sweaty clothes into a neat pile and shuffled around in his fire truck red duffel bag for his bath products.

  
At the unexpected click of a lock, he froze - his expression mirroring his shock. His head snapped up to face his reflection and his mouth fell agape to find that he was not only trapped in the bathroom but he was also now alone with a certain leader who was watching him curiously with dark eyes and a lecherous smirk smeared across his raspberry red full lips.

  
Jaejoong's eyes widened considerably at the sudden turn of events, but he wasn't surprised - he already knew what was coming next…

  
"Do you know just how fucking hot you look right now?" the tall, tanned brunette growled lowly in his throat, stalking towards the wet beauty who shivered at the amount of desire laced within his husky voice. Yunho backed him up against the counter, planting himself between his thighs and bracing his strong muscular arms on either side of his body.

  
"No, but I'm sure I can imagine," the lead singer purred in response, eyes becoming half lidded and reaching out his hand to run up and down the leader's toned chest, feeling the hard muscles ripple under his sweaty clothes. Yunho pushed the sitting red-head’s legs further apart and lifted his legs up to wrap around his thighs - to bring their hot, sweaty bodies closer together. Jaejoong couldn’t help but think how warm – how safe – how comfortable – how perfect he felt in his arms, in his embrace.

  
"You know, you were quite vocal earlier. Do you like me fucking you that much?" he whispered into his ear huskily, bringing his hands up to rest on the other man's narrow hips, absent-mindedly tracing random patterns upon the older man's flesh with his thumbs.

  
Jaejoong blushed heavily at the realization that Yunho - like the rest of the members - had heard him that morning while he jacked off, his embarrassment taking a hold of him but he fought away his blood that rushed to his cheeks and warmed his face. He would not allow himself to look like a hopeless school girl with some meaningless obsession. His eyes fluttered close and he schooled his expression – masking his blunder with an air of neutrality, ignoring the deep chuckle in his ear and the warm tickle of breath on his neck. Yunho's lips brushed against his collarbone, and parted to allow the pink moist muscle to lick a slow wet trail from the base of his neck to the shell of his ear before blowing against it teasingly. The lead vocalist shivered in delight and let out a satisfied sigh, his skin tingling from the pleasure.

  
"It's just sex or did you seem to forget that?" he breathed out, trying so hard not to concentrate on the warm hands exploring his body and the mouth sucking at his neck, but his body betrayed him as he arched into the tanned man – giving into the pleasure. Why couldn’t he ever resist his touch?

  
"I'll never forget it, but I'm still going to bend you over this sink and fuck you senseless so that you'll never forget it either," his naughty but blunt words sparked a fire within him and his blood flowed south to his now quickly hardening member.

  
"Aren't you tired?" he taunted playfully, "We wouldn't want you to throw out your back now," Yunho rolled his eyes at him and tugged his gray wifebeater over his head and tossed it to the side – exposing his bronze torso for only the doe-eyed ulzzang to see. Jaejoong’s pupils dilated with lust and longing, as he took in every curve and contour of the dancer’s deliciously toned body. His tongue darted out to lick his parched lips – He wanted to taste his skin. He smoothed his hands over the hard planes of his back, relishing the feel of every taut muscle under his finger tips. He slid his hands across his broad chest and curled his fingers around the rose coloured knobs, giving them a light squeeze that earned him a hiss from the aroused leader.

  
"I'm never going to get tired of fucking you," he stated confidently, a lecherous glint in his eyes and Jaejoong couldn’t help the tiny quirk of his lips at his words – a tiny burst of hope bubbling up inside of him. The beauty tangled his fingers into his lengthy chestnut locks and tugged the dancer’s small face closer to his.

  
"Well then, less talking and more fucking," the elder ordered seductively, peering up at him through his long dark eyelashes and bucking his hips against the other’s groin to let him get the hint. Yunho released a feral groan before tightening his grip on the smaller man’s slender waist and rubbing their ever hardening groins together, twin moans escaping from their mouths. The lead vocalist’s thin white tank top was ripped from his pale torso, his pierced nipples attacked by plump red lips and a hand comes up to palm his clothed package. The auburn haired beauty let’s his head loll back to rest against the mirror as gives in to Yunho’s touches, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and a shameless moan passes his pouty pink lips.

  
The lead vocalist grips on to the leader’s broad shoulders and sunk his nails into the muscle, raking his nails down his back and the hold on his waist tightens, a needy growl rumbling from his tanned chest. Yunho paused his actions, to give Jaejoong an all-knowing smirk and then dragged the sweatpants and boxers off of the smaller man in one fluid motion. The elder gasped as the cool air of the bathroom hit his exposed groin. He was now completely naked – bare – before the tanned and gorgeous dancer. Yunho absorbed the erotic image of the nude spread beauty before him - flushed skin, dark half lidded eyes, dishevelled hair, chest heaving up and down and cock standing at attention – he had never seen anything more beautiful, his mouth nearly watered at the sight.

  
A large warm hand is once again wrapped around the elder’s throbbing member, moving up and down the shaft teasingly, tugging his towards release slowly but surely. The leader’s lips descend upon his alabaster skin once again to kiss a wet sloppy trail down his chest until he’s met with his swollen length with precum seeping from the tip. He surrounds his length with plump lips and engulfs the cock inch by inch. Jaejoong all but loses it when Yunho moves his mouth along the shaft, switching between sucking his member and swirling his tongue around the head. He cradles the panting leader singer’s orbs within his free hand and massages the dangling balls.

 

Long, slender, well manicured fingers are brought to the ulzzang’s panting pouty lips and he invites them in without any hesitation, laving at the digits with his tongue until they became slick with his saliva. The fingers drift towards his puckered entrance, slithering inside little by little – one finger at a time, twisting and turning inside his tight cavern. Jaejoong winced at the discomfort but focused on his impending orgasm, as he felt the familiar ripples of pleasure surge through his body and he squirted his cum into the leader’s awaiting mouth. Yunho lapped at the salty-sweet juices, marvelling at the unique taste and detaches his lips from his now limp cock with an audible  _pop_.

  
The lead vocalist is already spent from his orgasm, sweating profusely, gasping to catch his breath. He watches with heady, lustful eyes as the tanned dancer rises from between his legs and straightens up to push his cobalt blue cargo shorts off of his tapered hips and frees his thick, hard cock from the confines of the fabric. The elder can feel his own cock twitch back to life once again – he wanted Yunho’s dick in him right now, abusing his hole relentlessly.

  
Jaejoong is lifted from the top of the counter and spun around to face the mirror, his back pressing against Yunho’s toned chest, and his ass coming to rub against his rock hard member. Through the mirror, he catches their reflection – two naked souls about to become entangled in the throes of passion achieved through mind blowing sex.

  
He’s bent further over the counter and he feels hands slide over his pale backside, kneading the ample globes – pinching the ass cheeks and parting the flesh. Next he feels the hard length prodding his puckering hole teasingly, smearing precum around the pink entrance and then plunging inside only a moment later. The elder clenches his teeth and snaps his eyes close, trying to bear with the initial pain of his entrance being stretched by the younger one’s large length.

  
The dancer’s head falls back as a wanton moan falls from his lips, his cock embedded in the wonderful tight hot heat of the lead singer – the sensation is fantastically mind-numbing. He starts a steady pace at first, just some shallow thrusting to get the older one properly adjusted before he can’t hold back anymore and he’s pistoning in and out of his hole faster and faster with each and every thrust.

  
Jaejoong follows his lead, backing into each and every one of his thrusts until their movements sync perfectly and they’re grunting and groaning in unison. The ulzzang grasps his own cock and pumps frantically, feeling his orgasm curling at the base of his stomach – he was so close. Yunho dips his head into Jaejoong’s shoulder and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh to muffle his groans. His thrusting jump starts to maximum speed as he’s gripping the elder’s hips and slamming in and out of him at brutal pace, striking prostrate dead on, again and again. The leader’s name falls from the vocalist’s lips like a matra, as he moans without restraint, feeling as if he’ll be ripped apart by the sheer force of their fucking.

  
Suddenly, he can feel it – the tingling sensation of his orgasm pulsing within his member. He is so fucking close to exploding that he doesn’t think he can last any longer. He snaps his hips wildly, once more – twice more – thrice more and then –

  
Wave after wave of cum shoots out of his dick and coats the inside of the auburn haired beauty’s entrance, filling him to the brim with his white seed, and it’s so much cum that it trickles down his thighs. The elder continues to milk his cock with his ass and fisting his own cock, until he too ejaculates, spraying the sink with white hot fluid and he comes with a cry.

  
Yunho slumps against his back bonelessly whilst he tries to hold himself up by bracing his arms on the counter, he brings his bronze arms up to wrap around the pale man’s slender waist and plants a chaste kiss on his shoulder. They’re now fucking exhausted and dirty but completely sated. It takes a while before they can even manage to catch their breaths.

  
"I think...that now...would be...a good time...for a shower..." he wheezed, nuzzling his head in the crook of the smaller man's neck. Jaejoong could only hum in agreement, but they’d have to move first and he was sure that a few more minutes of cuddling like this wouldn’t hurt.

 

He could afford to live in his delusional world a little while longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They were two of a kind - they were similar yet oh so different - everything yet nothing at all - best friends yet friends with benefits._

  
_There were numerous ways to classify what they had, but it was simple really._

  
_Yunho and Jaejoong had a special kind of relationship._

 

_One that went beyond the boundaries of the typical "just friends" scenario, but not deep enough to be deemed as "lovers"._

  
_After all, what good would it do if the two best friends happened to fall in love?_

  
_Love and lust were two different and dangerous factors that should never be combined nor confused...But when nothing between them was ever simply black or white...it was hard to avoid blurring the boundaries of their relationship. How do you restrain yourself when you don't know where to begin and where to stop. What was too much and what was not enough?_

  
_There was a necessity to fill the void between them - to quench the thirst of sexual desire - to soothe the aching and longing of wanting something more, but never being able to get it - to taste the forbidden fruit and revel in temptation._

  
_It was a matter of trust between them. They trusted each other whole heartedly, because there was no one else they trusted more to take on this role. Their connection was just that deep. There was even a noticeable attraction between them._

  
_Was it so wrong to just go along and let their bodies do the talking for once? It was best to get all this sexual frustration over and done with once and for all - just to get it off their chests._

  
_There was no_ _ **love**_ _...Only pure unadulterated_ _ **lust**_

  
_They had no time for love, it was ridiculous - yet was the doe-eyed auburn haired beauty already falling in love with him - or maybe, he didn't have to fall if he was always in love from the start._

  
_Love? But he couldn't be in love now. He would not deny that he felt something for the younger man, but to go as far as to classify it as "love" was such a long stretch. Truth be told, as much as he could deny it ever happening to them - to_ _ **him**_ _\- it wasn't impossible...Just highly unfavourable..._

  
_If it was just supposed to be about the sex and nothing else...Then why were his feelings getting in the way and clouding his judgement?_

 

_They hadn’t even kissed since that memorable drunken night in that club just shy of a year ago – but he’d dreamed about those full lips claiming his pouty ones every single night since then. He didn’t just want to feel his body thrusting against him, he wanted their tongues to become intertwined as they kissed fiercely. He wanted Yunho to take his breath away – to have complete ownership over his mind, body and soul._

  
_...If that was the case, then his soul mate was much much wiser than he gave him credit for, because now things were definitely about to get fucking complicated..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this was my first ever yaoi smut scene when I posted this story 5 years ago. I can't believe it's really been so long OTL 
> 
> Hopefully I manage to actually get at least half-way through with this story before the year ends *fingers crossed*

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all the way back from 2011. I can't believe it's been so long. I also can't believe that I haven't finished writing this story either OTL I'm gonna try to finish it this year. Shouldn't be too hard...Right? ._.


End file.
